Gundam Fury
by heeros-angel2002
Summary: Two years after Mariemaia a group of expert bounty hunters appear to become a threat to someone under the protection of all 5 former gundam pilots but no one could predict what happened next.......
1. Prologue

Welcome to Gundam Fury, a story with passion, action, confusion and maybe a little insanity (what great story would be without it?) So sit back and enjoy! This is my first story so be nice to me and review at the end of each chapter!

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Gundam wing would you believe me? No so don't sue, I'm only borrowing them (and not giving them back! BWAHAHAA! pouts as she puts them back)

****

Gundam Fury

****

Prologue

It was AC 198, exactly two years after Marimaia Kushrenada had launched her attempt at world domination, and Wufei Chang was sitting in his office doing his daily check with his partner Sally Po. Wufei was a 'Preventor', one of the leading members in a secret organization employed by the world government specifically to 'prevent' any future conflicts. Ever since he joined the preventors Wufei had never found any real risks, but then, he was very good at his job.

" Nothing, nothing, pathetic, nothing…"

Wufei narrowed his eyes a little at Sally then flicked them back to his computer screen. To say that he found his colleagues habit of commenting on the private emails she was reading a little annoying would have been an understatement, but Wufei would never have dreamed of mentioning his thoughts out loud. Not to spare Sally's feelings of course but because he would have privately considered it a waste of breath. Suddenly his computer bleeped and a little sign flashed in the corner of his screen. Wufei openly frowned at that. An email? To him? No-one ever sent him emails, mostly because very few people knew he existed let alone knew his email address.

" So who's calling you?" asked Sally, leaning over his shoulder. Ignoring his scowl she clicked on the sign. Immediately a beaming blond face filled the screen. Wufei's eyebrows shot way up, and then settled back into his usual frown. Oh Gooooddddd…

" Wufei!! Hi!!! How are you?" Quatre Raberba Winner stared back at a more than disgruntled Wufei with a wide grin. " I'm organizing a reunion for all of us, and I wondered if you would like to come. Duo's already coming, and Trowa is sure to, the only ones I need to hear from now is you and Heero. Reply soon!"

The message box closed back down. Well, well Wufei thought, a reunion? For what purpose exactly? He could understand the others getting together but why include him? He had never been that friendly with the others and he knew himself that he wasn't the world's greatest conversationist. So what on earth for?

" So you going?" asked Sally beside him, with more enthusiasm than Wufei could muster in a year.

" I assume you're joking." Wufei said flatly, returning to his typing.

" Why should I be?" Sally demanded, standing with her hands on hips, lips pursed. "For goodness sake Wufei they're your friends!" Your only friends she thought to herself.

" I don't have friends."

Sally jerked back, stung. Biting her lip she went quietly back to her desk. Wufei watched her stiff back and rolled his onyx eyes. Women always took everything so personally, no wonder they were the weaker sex. He quickly went back into his old routine, glancing over emails for anything suspicious then moving on, until, suddenly one caught his eye. As he studied its contents a single thought ran through his mind – there might be time for that reunion after all…

Meanwhile far, far away, there was a dark hotel room, lit only by the glow of a computer screen. Most of the eerie glow fell upon a single girl, her entire face turned green by the light. Her fingers danced in a blur over the keyboard, as fast as thought itself. The light also highlighted a thread hanging in midair, connected to the computer, and to the girls left temple. Her eyes were glazed as she typed; there was nothing behind them one was sure.

Behind the girl stood three figures, one very tall with her arms crossed, one short and eager, the other between them in height, waiting patiently. The tall one spoke first.

"Do you think we'll have any trouble? The target is, unique to say the least." Her voice was low and dark, dripping with both sarcasm and curiosity.

" Perhaps." replied the middle one. This voice was steady, soft and cool, every syllable picked, considered and judged to be worthy of speech. "But then it's not really the target that I'm worried about"

"Then what are you worried about?" chirruped the smallest girl, her voice high and playful, almost on the point of song.

" She's worried about finding the target in the first place." interrupted the girl at the computer. The thread fell to the floor as life returned to her eyes. She blinked a few times and then turned to face the others adding in a strong, clear tone "But I think I can help with that" She promptly handed the middle one a printout, a smug smile spreading across her lips. The girl carefully took it from her and scanned it quickly, the other two reading over her shoulders. A smile formed on each of their faces.

"Well then," she commented straightening up "let it begin."

What did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Making Plans

Welcome to the second instalment of Gundam Fury, Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? No? Then I don't own Gundam wing. However I do own the Furies. MINE. :P

****

Chapter 1 : Making plans

Trowa Barton stepped into the foyer of the Stamford Grand, looked around and sighed. He had been searching this entire building all morning and he still hadn't found them. It's the hotels fault he thought to himself grimly; I mean why would any sane person want 15 floors? Other than to get vertigo for the sheer fun of it. He sighed again and crossed his arms over his emerald shirt. He gave the foyer the once-over for what he hoped would be the last time. The only problem with his unique ability to fade into the background was that it was extremely difficult to get anyone to notice him long enough to say, get directions (amazing! A guy that asks for directions!). Just then, he noticed a waiter hurrying out of a room just under the marble staircase, with a rather familiar brow-beaten expression. He smiled, recognising one of his old friends handiwork. So there you are Heero, he thought and casually made his way over.

As Trowa gently pushed open the door a welcome sight met his eyes. There they all were and … Trowa's eyebrows crinkled. Sally Po? What was she doing here? He knew her a little, she had found the Heavyarms for him in the war but, wasn't this a reunion?

"Trowa!!"

Trowa smiled at Quatre, sitting on the sofa drinking tea (does he have a caffeine addiction or something?) in that ever so slightly-worrying pink shirt.

"Hey Quatre, Duo"

"Yo, Trowa"

Duo was of course lolling on the sofa, braid hanging over the edge as Duo idly tugged at his shirt, black with two crossed scythes on the front. He winked at Trowa. "Look who's finally here Wufei."

Wufei who seemed to be regarding like some sort of board meeting – standing at the end of the table, wearing his semi-permanent scowl and a neat pair of gold glasses, as well as jeans and a vest – promptly looked up from his laptop, and changed his scowl into a grimace by way of greeting.

"Lighten' up Wufei."

Sally, who was sitting on the sofa on the other side of Wufei, gave Trowa a weary smile. "He's barely eighteen and he takes his job more seriously than I do"

Trowa gave a small grin as he sat down next to her. He then glanced at the only member of their team yet to greet him. "Hello Heero"

The poker-straight figure in a leather jacket and white combats staring out of the window glanced back at him, his rigid blue eyes relaxing ever so slightly, and then returned to their steady gaze out of the window.

God, even Heero was normally warmer than that Trowa thought, then slowly he began to realize that everyone one else in the room was wearing the same sort of look – worried, angry and stern. Trowa abruptly swallowed his pride and, thanking the gods that Catherine wasn't here to see this, said, "Did I miss something?"

Wufei rolled his eyes (it was one of his particular talents) and threw a piece of paper at him. " Read this."

Trowa obediently scanned his eyes down the page.

_To: FS_

From: O

Date: ………

8 Mar. R P San K. Go 4 targt. P mst b tkn at all csts.

When Trowa looked up from the page his face was somehow similar to everyone else's.__

" It is the 6th of March now. In two days a ball is being held in the Royal Palace of the Sanc Kingdom, in order to celebrate those instrumental in bringing about the end of the war three years ago," explained Wufei, stalking around the room, "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian will be getting a special mention."

"Relena _Peacecraft_," murmured Trowa. As he said the name 5 pairs of eyes turned to Heero's defensive-looking profile. In a voice like lead he said,

"Get on with it." The words were laced with threats.

Trowa promptly asked "What does FS stand for?"

"We think it stands for a group of bounty hunters known as the Furies," Sally replied.

"What do we know about them?" asked Duo, straightening up.

"Not a lot," Sally said sighing, "All we do know can be boiled down into three facts. One, they're all girls. Two, they work only for unimaginable fees, and three, they're the best at what they do."

"Don't we even know their real names?" queried Quatre, his eyebrows crinkling.

"Like I said," Sally stated as she leaned back, "they're the best. Oh and before you ask, we're fresh out of ideas on who O could be too."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Trowa resignedly.

"We have to protect Miss Relena," said Quatre, staring into his teacup.

"That's all well and good but how are we even gonna get in the place?" Duo pointed out. "I doubt the guards will let us all just go waltzing in."

Wufei smirked at that "Oh I think they will Duo. We've all been invited," the smirk growing broader at Duo's look of consternation.

"By Miss Relena herself," added Sally.

"See ya later."

Everyone started. Heero had suddenly moved from his principal spot and was now striding out of the room.

"Heero wait!" cried Quatre, running after him.

Heero turned back, his expression serious. "What is it?"

"Are you all right?" asked Quatre breathlessly, his light blue eyes wide with concern. Heero felt his muscles tense. "I'm fine."

"Good," said Quatre, his pale face brightening for a second and then darkening again. "Oh and Wufei told me to give you this," he offered, his hands opening to reveal a slim, heavy-looking pistol. Heero's sapphire eyes flamed at the sight of it.

Quatre managed to stammer "He -he thought you might ne- ne -need it, later on."

Heero studied it for a moment, then flicked his piercing gaze onto poor Quatre's nervous face. Without a word he snatched the gun away and strode off, leaving his friend staring after him.

Once he was safe out of sight in a corridor Heero stopped and leaned against a wall. Silently he stood there for a short eternity, thoughts whirling in his head. Then, slowly he looked at the gun in his hand. He briefly considered throwing it away, but then decided against it, fearful of the damage it could do in another's hands. He sighed and leaned his head back again. He could do this, he could handle this weapon, he could face her…an image floated into his head, an image so painful he couldn't bear it. His fingers clenched round the gun. He silently chanted three curses, one on her, one on himself and one for the Furies, wherever they were.

It would have interested the tortured Heero to know that the Furies were actually not that far away. They had long since left the hotel room and returned to their main settlement i.e. their ship. It was a beautiful craft, normal enough not to arouse suspicion when flying in the Earth's atmosphere, yet powerful enough to fly in space. Built and designed by one of the Furies, it had more than enough rooms and storage space for their every need. In fact, it was quite possible for one to get lost upon the ship without a mental map. The girls, being social creatures had decided by mutual consent to stick to only a certain number of rooms, that way they were certain to see each other in under a week.

It was in one of these rooms that all four members of the Furies had now congregated. Tasha, the tallest member of the team and somehow the one with the most stealth, was sitting on a mat and meditating. She had long black hair done up princess-Leia style and stunning violet eyes, at least when they weren't scowling.

Louise, the shortest member of the group, was doing some warm-up exercises on another mat. She had big frizzy hair and bright green eyes, both of which seemed add to her air of always having way too much energy for one person. The other two, Emma and Lauren, were standing together and talking. Emma had brown hair done up with a silver dragon pin and piercing blue eyes. Lauren had loose blond hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. She was also the group's honorary leader.

"So exactly where are they?" asked Lauren, arms folded.

"Green box, fourth hanger, third floor" replied Emma confidently.

Lauren nodded and walked out of the room.

"Or was it the blue box?" Emma muttered to herself, watching Lauren's retreating figure. She shrugged and turned to Louise, who was currently hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Emma grinned and prepared herself; legs apart, centre of gravity low, arms up and ready. All of the Furies had been trained in some kind of martial arts, which had led them to picking a fight with each other whenever they needed to let off some steam, or in Louise's case a sugar rush.

Louise's eyes suddenly sparked; she ran a few steps and then launched a flying kick directly at Emma's head. Friendly though this fight might be, anyone who didn't pay attention tended to get very hurt.

Emma, completely nonplussed, simply shifted to one side, grabbed Louise's foot in mid-air and turned it over. Louise, by her own force and weight was now sent hurtling toward the mat. Louise caught herself on her arms and kicked her legs upwards. Emma in turn put her hands behind her and performed a perfect walkover, narrowly missing Louise's feet.

As the mini-battle went on a vein began to pulse in Tasha's forehead. Adept at meditation she might be, but Louise's cries of "Stay still!" and Emma's superior laughs were getting very hard to ignore. Finally, she turned towards them and yelled,

"Do you mind? I'm trying to lose myself in my consciousness here!!!"

Emma, who currently held one of Louise's fists and was about to grab the other one aiming for her stomach, neatly stuck out one foot and tripped Louise up. Poor Louise hit the mat hard, making a noise rather like a squeaky toy. Emma then put her hands on her hips and replied, "You could go and meditate somewhere else."

"Why should I?" screeched Tasha (meditation really wasn't helping her), "I got here first!!!!"

"Be quiet, both of you" Both girls turned. Lauren had managed to return and was now bearing a box overflowing with what appeared to be frills. She set it down in the middle of the floor. She gave Emma an irritated look. "It was in the blue box in the fifth hangar, on the second floor" Emma smiled bashfully.

Louise had dived into the box and was now dragging out a creation of purple silk.

"I'm wearing this!!!!!" She cried out happily.

"Louise," said Lauren gently "Put it back now. We don't want it to get screwed up."

"Yeah," added Tasha, who was by now trawling through the box herself "and I don't want you to mess up my dress either."

"Dress?" repeated Emma faintly, all the colour draining from her face.

"Don't worry, Emma, you have a tuxedo," soothed Lauren, "just like in the plan."

"What plan?" asked Louise, perking up.

"The plan to get the target, stupid," snorted Tasha.

"Oh," said Louise, still looking puzzled, "Who's the target?"

All three girls looked rather pained. Tasha asked "Louise, does the term short-term memory loss mean anything to you?"

Lauren shook her head and yanked Louise towards her. She whispered in Louise's ear for several minutes, at the end of which Louise promptly cried "Yay, we're going to a ball!" and did a little dance in the middle of the room. Emma, seizing her chance, drop-kicked Louise to the floor. Louise, with an angry shout of "You're just jealous 'cos the voices are talking to me!" then threw herself at Emma.

Tasha, who along with Lauren had been watching this spectacle in grim amusement, turned to Lauren and asked "Do you really think this will work?"

"It always has done," Lauren replied idly. But then the target is a little, unique this time she thought to herself. Should be interesting.

What do you think? Please Review!


	3. At the Ball

Welcome to the next chapter of Gundam Fury, I hope this will be enjoyed by many.

Just a quick thank you to Lost-rememberance for her wonderful review, thanks for the tip! I'll try and set that up as soon as possible, as for the target…. You'll just have 2 wait and see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. The Furies however are my own creations.

****

Chapter 2 : At the ball

God, this was boring Quatre thought to himself. He had been on surveillance for over three hours now and he was getting _tired._ Not to mention hungry. Besides, Quatre was a social creature; he had to be, growing up with 29 sisters (that also explains a few other things … lol). He would much rather be down there, actually attending the ball he had been watching so avidly, I mean it wasn't as if he was having much fun up here, he thought sneaking a peek round the room. Duo, normally the liveliest member of the group, was sound asleep, and snoring loudly, Quatre noticed with distaste. Wufei was doing God only knows what on his laptop while Heero, well Heero was doing his usual. A complete stranger would have thought he was having a doze like Duo, or perhaps simply spacing out; it was only once you got to know Heero that you realized this was when he was thinking his hardest.

And I bet I can guess what about he thought as he returned to the ballroom scene below him. It didn't take long to find Miss Relena, she was doing what the socialites call 'making the rounds' in a flowery pink suit so bright it made Quatre's eyes water at this distance. When he could finally see again he could see she was practically hanging off some gentlemen's arm. Tall, blonde, grey-eyed, the young man had every woman in the vicinity staring at him. Quatre frowned slightly; nope, couldn't remember his name, all he could remember was that the couple had got together a year ago when Miss Relena, Quatre's frown deepened, 'had got tired of waiting for someone'. Quatre shook his head and looked over at Heero, why didn't you tell her he silently chided him. Quatre sighed and looked back at the party.

During his little reverie, some new guests had come in. Three of them, obviously together, all girls, one in purple, one in green and one in deep scarlet. Quatre's eyes widened; three girls? Weren't there three Furies in Greek mythology, where Wufei had supposed the group had got their name? Quatre turned around and started to say

" I think we have some suspects," when suddenly, he had landed on the floor with a bump, and Heero was sitting in his chair. Quatre stood back up, rubbing his back, with an ever so slightly annoyed look on his face (a great show of negative emotion for Quatre). Heero completely ignored him, searching for the girls. He found them almost immediately; they were causing quite a stir in the middle of the ballroom. Hardly the cleverest thing to do he thought wryly to himself when suddenly the one in red glanced up, and looked him straight in the eye. Heero, for perhaps the first time in his life, started. There was no way she could see him from all the way down there, besides the only thing on show was the tiny camera they had had installed earlier that day. But still, he had the funniest feeling that she _was _staring at him, and he, was staring at her. He gently made the camera focus in on her. She had long blonde hair framing a slim, tanned face and dark, dark eyes… Suddenly he realised what he was doing, or more importantly, what he was not doing. He tore his eyes away from the vision and barked into the nearby microphone " Trowa, phase 2!"

Lauren blinked several times, her surroundings rushing back. She took a last look at the tiny spot on the wall where for some inexplicable reason she had a sort of premonition, of a boy with dark, spiky hair and stormy blue eyes. She smiled slightly.

" Are we being watched?" whispered Tasha at her side.

" Perhaps," Lauren murmured back.

"Is it time?"

"No, not yet," Lauren suddenly noticing something. " Oh and Tasha, weren't you supposed to be watching Louise?"

Disgruntled, Tasha replied, "Yes?"

"Well then kindly explain why she is currently drowning herself in the punch bowl?" Her smile widened as she directed Tasha's attention to the spectacle. Tasha promptly set her jaw and set off in a swish of green satin, distinctly muttering something about bakas. Lauren calmly returned to surveying the room, searching for the one last piece of her plan. Her eyes glinted slightly, her mouth smirked. There she was. Emma, looking stunningly handsome in a midnight black tuxedo with a silver dragon down the back, subtly matching the pin in her hair, was stalking round the ballroom, never directly mixing with the Furies but always just near them. A woman had just tapped Emma on the shoulder and, judging from the half- embarrassed, half-outraged look on Emma's face, had just asked her to dance.

Out of the blue, a stranger knocked into Lauren and, had it not been for her training, would have sent her sprawling. The stranger helped her up, murmuring apologies and then vanished into the crowds. Annoyed with herself, Lauren quickly scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the head with floppy, golden hair. Nope, he had disappeared. Thoroughly steamed now, Lauren sat down on a nearby chair, and winced. Something sharp and painful was digging into the base of her spine. She located the offending item and examined it, and then surprisingly, her face drew itself into a huge grin. Raising one hand with a rather curious bracelet upon it to her lips, and in close proximity to the device she spoke "It's time."

The sound of running feet pelted down the gilt corridor as the four pilots raced to the room. When they all reached the end of the corridor they all skidded to a halt, albeit quietly. Trowa stood there waiting for them.

"Are you sure they're in there?" asked Duo under his breath.

"Positive," answered Trowa, "I followed them from the dance straight into here, and none of them have come out again."

"How long have they been in there?" asked Heero.

"Around ten minutes," came the reply.

"Right, everyone ready?" whispered Quatre. Heero's hand went silently to the back pocket of his jeans where the gun waited, heavy as ever. He nodded.

Slam!!!!!!! The carved doors burst open as the boys hurtled in to reveal, a not- very- surprised- at –all audience. Several male jaws went slack. The three girls had by now changed out of their gowns, into tight karate outfits, and were now looking at their intruders with faint interest.

"You're late!" complained the redhead, frowning to herself.

What the hell?!? thought Heero, then composed himself. He had seen stranger things than this in his time, he hoped.

" We know what you're up to," said Quatre cautiously.

The tallest snorted, "I doubt that,"

"If you surrender we will go easy on you," Quatre added, "There is no point in fighting, we have you trapped."

"On the contrary," said the blonde easily "I think it is you who are trapped" Her voice was accompanied with the gentle click of a key in a lock. It seemed as if the boys had never heard anything so loud. They whirled round. Another girl was standing there triumphantly, the doors closed behind her.

"There is no point in calling reinforcements," The blonde continued, gesturing to the grinning redhead who now held up a tiny box "With a flick of a switch we can blow this all into orbit."

"But then you will die too," countered Wufei.

"Oh no, _we _will be quite safe," replied the girl, "the dancers, however, will not be so lucky." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I suggest you help us."

Heero ground his teeth. "How can we help you? Your target is out there," he spat.

The girl stared at him, startled. " Our target? Why, our target is here," nodding towards the bewildered group.

"But your target is Relena Peacecraft?" cried a stunned Quatre.

Openly shocked now, the girl repeated gently "Relena Peacecraft? Oh." Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Its effect was disconcerting, light and sweet, as the now thoroughly puzzled boys looked around at the others who were also grinning at some secret joke.

"Oh no," said the blonde, her mirth subsiding. She looked at them frankly. "Our target is a Peacecraft, but not _that_ one I'm afraid."

The boys all looked as they had been slapped. "You mean Milliardo…" stuttered Quatre. It is possible that Quatre would have carried on, had not the brunette behind him suddenly lashed out with a karate chop to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious instantly. And with that, all hell broke loose.

What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing! Press that little blue button!!!


	4. Girls vs Boys

Welcome to the next instalment of Gundam Fury. I'm sorry to everyone who is sad to see the boys take such a beating, but trust me it is in the best interest of the story. Besides, I loved writing it! :P I can be so cruel at times!

I would like to say a big thank you to all of those lovely reviewers who have so far reviewed this story. It really makes me happy to see so many reviews and it inspires me to do more so please keep reviewing!

Fallen angel - Don't worry, Quatre will be fine, at least compared to the other boys in this chapter! I'm very glad that you like it so far, and please keep on reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing, it's one of those facts of life that makes me really pissed off.

****

Chapter 3 : Girls vs Boys

(For the purposes of this chapter please bear in mind that all these fights are going on at once, i.e. when one fight begins they all begin, or something to that effect, unless otherwise stated) (Sorry if you get confused!)

With chaos going on all around her Emma stood staring at the prone figure of Quatre on the ground. One thought was going through her head 'that was way too, easy…'. As if in response to that thought a foot suddenly connected with her rear, and knocked her to the ground. 'Guess I asked for that one' she thought, grimacing, and then turned to see her assailant. A grinning Duo Maxwell stood above her. To Emma's mind, he looked much too over-confident, she smiled evilly, she liked them that way. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Duo's plait was hanging over his right shoulder. In a single move she got to her knees and grabbed the plait. She yanked Duo's head towards her, and head butted him in the face.

In the beginning Louise had charged, controller tucked away in her suit, straight at Heero. A dispassionate Heero had simply moved out of the way, and watched as she barrelled headfirst into the wall. He moved his right eyebrow the teeniest fraction in disbelief. Louise promptly poked her head up out of the debris, stunned, then picked herself up and did several handstands back towards a staggered Heero. He stared at this feat of gymnastics, and narrowly avoided Louise's knee to his groin when she stopped. He then held one arm up to Louise's neck and stepped forward, hoping to knock her out cleanly. However, Louise ducked under his arm and then shoved him with her elbow. He stumbled forward, then turned back and glared. This might be harder than he had thought.

Wufei and Lauren were standing there regarding one another coolly, each wanting the other to make the first move. Several minutes of silence passed in the eye of the storm, both of them. Wufei, with a cry broke the tension, and feinted a direct hit at her while in reality aiming a wicked wide uppercut at her chin. Lauren blandly slapped the punch away and, grabbing his left fist, sent him spinning away from her with his own momentum. He smacked into a chair, winded but before he could catch his breath Lauren attacked with a perfect scissor kick at him. Wufei smoothly ducked, rolled away and got to his feet again, now some yards away. They stood there again, each recovering. They had both seen this technique before, seeing what your opponent can do, testing for weak spots. The real fight had not begun for them, yet.

Tasha, not caring for such precautions like the others, had sent a volley of punches at the surprised Trowa. To Tasha's frustration however, not one of them landed. Trowa had very quick reflexes, both due to his training and his days in the circus so he merely kept evading her fists, all the while smiling a little self-satisfied smile that drove Tasha crazy. She kept punching, and Trowa kept dodging, until suddenly, an idea occurred to Tasha. Drawing her arms in, she quickly dropped down in front of Trowa, and slashed out with her hands, fingers spread. Immediately Trowa felt two burning lines across his chest and looked down to find his shirt slashed in an 'X' – in the tears he could just see two red stripes. He had been scratched. Tasha (the true catgirl!) now stood up smugly and blew on her nails that as Trowa stared seemed to twinkle in the lamplight. He gaped – diamond tipped nails?!? What the hell? He scowled and leaped at Tasha.

Emma was very pleased with herself right now. Poor Duo after having his nose practically broken by Emma had been staggered to say the least. It had been easy enough for Emma to grab him by the throat and slam him against the wall, both effectively pinning him there and blocking his only source of air. So she was now standing there smugly, ignoring Duo's feeble attempts to push her away. Despite the iron grip around his windpipe though, Duo managed to croak

"Heero?"

"What is it?" replied Heero angrily. He had his arms up and crossed to try and deflect Louise's barrage of punches (which actually really hurt!) and could not really retaliate without letting at least one fist land. So (as you can imagine) he was not best pleased at being interrupted.

"A little help here, please?"

Heero looked at Duo for a precious moment, stunned. For Duo to need help let alone actually ask for it was enough to make any ordinary person faint clean away. He blinked once for composure then, dropping his arms, directed a powerful roundhouse kick at Louise's head. Louise fell to floor to dodge the kick, while Heero, still spinning, now faced Emma, who was looking more than a little worried by now. He hit her with a kick to the ribs with all the force of the spin behind it, and the inactive Duo, could have sworn he heard something crack. Suddenly released, Duo landed on his feet and nodded at Heero to show his thanks. He then went off to deal with Louise while Heero was left staring down at the Emma, now curled up in agony, on the floor.

She pulled her eyes open and threw him a glare that could have made statues flinch. The adrenaline was pumping in her veins now and she was ready to slaughter this guy who had gave her this pain. Shuddering as she did so, she hauled herself up to face him, who was watching her coolly. They both moved at the same time – their fists hit in mid-air.

Wufei had had enough of formalities. He threw a punch with all his strength at Lauren's face. She neatly span anticlockwise away from his fist, so that her back was now facing Wufei. His eyes crossed in puzzlement, then bugged suddenly as Lauren's left elbow connected with his stomach, knocking all the breath out of him. She then turned her arm slightly, and brought it straight up. Her knuckles hit Wufei right between the eyes. He reeled backwards, hands clutching his face, as Lauren turned on her other foot to face him again. That's gonna leave one heck of a bruise she thought idly. Wufei was now glowering at her, arms by his sides, his flashing eyes hidden by a mix of sweat and blood. In desperation he kicked sideways (with his left foot) at her middle. Simultaneously she did the same kick with her right foot at his head. Wufei missed, she did not.

In response to Trowas's leap Tasha dropped onto her back, and when Trowa fell over she grabbed both his hands, and with her legs threw him up and over her head. She heard a crash behind her and produced an evil grin. She swivelled round quickly to see the now thoroughly pissed off Trowa get up. He did not show his anger openly, just in the widening of his pupils, the tensing of his shoulders and whitening of his lips. But then, Tasha always was a perceptive girl.

"What's the matter blondie? Can't handle it?"

Trowa whitened completely at this and stepped forward smartly. Tasha then brought her legs up and together, planting her feet squarely in his chest and shoving him backwards. She then jumped to her feet and waited.

Louise and Duo had had an interesting battle. Two people who's concept of fighting consists generally of 'hit your opponent until they don't hit back' usually do. By now however, they were both flagging and somehow had got caught in a deadlock i.e. they both had hold of each other's fists and neither was going to let them go in a hurry. Duo was still slightly weaker (after all he had been nearly strangled) and was struggling to keep his grip while Louise, was smiling like a demon and refusing to show her tiredness. She trilled

" Is it true that they call you the god of death?"

"Yeah," replied Duo, shocked.

"Well I'm the goddess of love!!!!!" Louise declared brightly, her green eyes shining. Duo stared, open-mouthed, at this and loosened his hold for a mere second. It was all the opportunity Louise needed. She simply grabbed Duo by the hips and physically tossed him at the nearest wall (all that sugar seemed to give Louise super-human strength). She smiled, as he did not move again.

Wufei's head was ringing as he clutched it. Lauren's kick had hit him full on, and he had the sneaky suspicion that if she had kicked at full force his head would not even be still attached. In utter incomprehension he stared at the girl before him. She was simply standing there, completely ready, not tired in the least. Wufei's blood (what was still left in his body anyway) began to boil. How dare she do this to him! He, born to one of the oldest and most respected Chinese clans in the galaxy should have been thrashing her, not the other way round!!! In sheer defiance and hopelessness he threw two more punches at her with all of his strength. She calmly caught both of them and dragging him towards her, kneed him. He held there for a moment, lost in the humiliation of his own defeat, and then collapsed upon her. In distaste she shoved him off of her, and regarded the wreck in front of her. Black eyes closed, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, it was not one of Wufei Chang's best looks. She shrugged, and turned away.

Trowa rose unsteadily to his feet. He was bruised, scratched and every part of him ached – unsurprising as he had just been chucked into the same stack of chairs twice in as many minutes. He shakily lifted his gaze to meet Tasha's, looking at him with a kind of pity in her large violet eyes. She chanced a glance around the room and noted that two of her friends had finished and were now studying the last. She rolled her eyes and reached into her boot, from where she pulled out a small stiletto knife. Trowa lost what little breath he had. The knife was so sharp it seemed to slice the very air, and then suddenly, the girl was pointing it at him. Trowa closed his eyes, too weak to move, expecting to feel the stab, but instead hearing a nearby 'thunk!' His eyes snapped open in surprise, and then slowly turned to see the knife juddering beside him, neatly piercing his shirt to the wall. It was so like Cathy's circus act that Trowa could have laughed out loud, had not both his nature and his split lip made it impossible. He then looked forward in time to see Tasha striding towards him, one fist raised. It was perhaps merciful that Trowa blacked out before Tasha hit.

The smack of their two fists had sent waves through both of them and they had jumped apart, Emma breathing heavily and with difficulty. Heero had then lashed out with a neat kick that Emma had shoved away, not in the mood for someone to toy with her. She then retaliated with a brutal series of punches at Heero's stomach. Surprised and annoyed he had then grabbed both her hands, raised then up in the air and forced her to turn around. He then let go of her left hand and tugged her right one downwards, and then pulled it upwards again so her palm was effectively crossing her shoulder blade. It was at this point that Heero noticed that all his allies were out cold, and all the girl's allies were circling him in a way that was not at all friendly.

The redhead then stepped forward suddenly, as if to help her friend. Heero promptly wrenched the girl's hand upwards, snapping the bone in two. She screamed like a banshee. The redhead, horrified, stepped back for a minute. Heero's eyes darted around the room, knowing it was only a matter of time before the other overpowered him. He had no choice but to use the gun. He slammed the girl into the floor where she turned herself over to find a gun pointing straight at her forehead. All the girl's stiffened and whitened simultaneously – the tension was so thick that they could barely breathe. Desperately trying to ignore the despair in his soul; Heero pulled the trigger.

Silence. Complete silence other than the faint click from the gun's muzzle. It was empty.

Heero stared at the pistol, waves of relief and dread hitting him in equal parts. The terrified girl on the floor yelled

"Haven't you ever heard of reloading?!?!?!?"

Before Heero could answer that question, and explain it was not really his fault, a foot kicked the gun from his hand and an elbow was driven into his stomach. Heero lurched forward, and his neck was suddenly snapped back as Lauren finished her move with a full extension kick. Heero fell to the floor, like his friends, unconscious.

So how'd u like it? Please press that little blue button and review!


	5. Recovering

I couldn't leave it at that so I thought I would be nice and post a whole 2 chapters this evening. I know how some of you hate cliffhangers and I'm a nice person so I'll give you a different cliffhanger instead! :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer - If you had bothered reading the last few chapters you would know by now that I am sorely disappointed about the fact that I don't own Gundam Wing. So there :P

****

Chapter 4 : Recovering

Duo opened his eyes blearily. God but his nose hurt. He struggled to get up and then realised that to his dismay that he could not get up, for one very good reason. All the other boys were on top of him.

"Aaarrrgggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he shoved them all off. All the others were awake after that scream and were looking around simultaneously perplexed and embarrassed. "How the hell did we get like that?" cried Duo.

"I think it was the Furies idea of a joke," replied Heero calmly, rubbing his neck.

"Well if their idea of a joke is a human dog pile then they are sick!!!!!" shouted Duo, shaken. Wufei, who had been fidgeting trying to find a sitting position that didn't hurt, suddenly blanched.

"That's not all they have done."

"What do you mean?" asked Quatre, concerned.

"I mean, that the key to my room has gone," said Wufei grimly. "And with that, I'd bet you my laptop is gone as well."

"You mean whatever they wanted from us, is in your laptop?" queried Trowa seriously.

"What they wanted was information, about Zechs," remarked Heero, standing up "probably his whereabouts."

"It's coded, but its possible that they could find it out," said Wufei, grudgingly.

"Well then we have to find them," said Trowa gingerly getting to his feet.

"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose we do that Einstein?" asked Duo sarcastically. He was still pissed off. "Besides, why do we want to save Zechs anyway, its not like we owe him anything."

"You would condemn a man to death Duo?" asked Quatre quietly, looking solemnly at a now squirming Duo.

"Well no, " he blustered.

"He has a point," commented Heero. Everyone looked round. "How are we gonna find them?"

"I had Trowa put a tracker on one of them when he placed the bug," declared Wufei, pulling a device from his trousers. He flicked a switch and a small beeping noise began. "There." Wufei smiled like a shark.

"Great," said Heero dryly, "but before we go anywhere, Wufei, please get that plait out of your hair."

"What?????" he screamed, suddenly catching sight of the new hairpiece by the side of his face. What he said after this is not worth repeating.

After removing said item they slowly followed the remote out of the house and into the nearby forest. They got deeper and deeper into the undergrowth; Wufei in the lead, Heero and Duo second, and Trowa and Quatre falling back. Suddenly, the beeping stopped. All five held their breath as Wufei gently pulled the creepers back. All five of them gasped.

A huge ship stood before them, a beauty in white, royal and ice blue. It looked like any other Earth craft, but when one noticed the detailed thrusters at the back you got a feeling that anything that tried to keep up with this would be left in the dust, literally.

The boys walked around it (each of them having at least some knowledge of engineering) and admired the fine workmanship and care gone into the building of the ship. Quatre was the first to notice the neat silver characters on the wing.

"Oujiro" he read with awe. The name sounded almost holy in the silence. Duo was the first to break it.

"All right. Let's bust this ship."

The Furies were currently in the medical room, gathered around the figure on the bed. Emma, being hurt the worst (technically the only one hurt at all) was on the bed connected once again to the ship's computer, the program's nanobots working furiously on her injuries. Tasha, ever impatient, was pacing up and down the room like a caged tiger, every so often casting an inscrutable look at Emma. Lauren appeared to be gazing in Emma's direction, but never really seeing her, rather at some mysterious image inside her eye. Louise was tucked up in a chair peevishly, sulking to herself. She had been muttering to herself for sometime but now decided to make one of her more common sentences louder.

"It's not fair!"

"What isn't?" bit Tasha, whirling round to face her smaller partner.

"Leaving them there like that!" snapped Louise, her hair visibly getting bigger. "We could have kept them!" she cried standing up and looking Tasha square in the throat.

"Oh for crying out loud it's the puppy episode all over again!!!" cried Tasha, grinding her teeth.

"Be quiet,"

Both girls stiffened and looked at Lauren, whose eyes were back in focus again. "She's waking up."

The silvery cords attached to Emma fell away, and the lights on the monitor dimmed. The girls leaned over in anticipation. Emma's eyes fluttered open, and then darted around taking in the scene above her.

"Okay everyone a little too close!!!" she shouted.

The girls jumped back.

"She's back all right," commented Tasha.

Emma promptly stood up off the bed and went striding out of the room. Everyone else followed. "Are you sure you're all right?" asked Louise, skipping beside her.

"I'm fine," said Emma harshly.

"Your ribs haven't healed yet," observed Lauren.

"I'll go back in a minute," replied Emma, turning into another room sharply. It didn't look a particularly important room. White and circular, it had windows making up two of its walls, giving a majestic view of the front of the ship. There was a flat, semicircular desk in the middle of the room, with a single chair at it centre. Emma sat in this chair and plonked a complicated-looking headset on her head.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" asked Lauren, the others gathered behind her.

"I told you I'm fine," repeated Emma roughly, leaning back in her chair. A minute later, she was gone.

Meanwhile, the boys had managed to sneak in through an entry door (any alarms being hastily shot afterwards). They were now slowly making their way through the ship. It was perhaps a safety feature built into the ship that it had so many rooms i.e. any intruder would get lost in a matter of minutes.

"We've been down this corridor before," Duo pointed out.

"No we haven't," claimed Wufei strongly, on the warpath.

"We have," agreed Heero, "I recognise the doorways,"

Wufei then opened his mouth to give a rather cutting reply when suddenly the ship gave a jolt and all five were thrown to the floor. The ship had taken off, and they were stuck on board.

Please Review!


	6. Introductions

Well, here's the next chapter of Gundam Fury, If you read this, please review it, it really lifts my spirits when I have a review which I'm sure many writers can sympathise with me on!

Special thanks to my reviewer of the last chapters, ozannieb, I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I was quite happy owning the lovely Gundam boys, but they made me put them back…. ;P Therefore I don't own Gundam wing.

****

Chapter 5: Introductions

One by one the boys heaved themselves off the floor rather painfully.

"So now what do we do?" asked a bruised Trowa.

"We keep on going," said Heero, his face set so no one dared to argue. It was fortunate then that the boys soon found a room in the miles of corridors. They all wandered in, checking out the scores of holographic maps projected on the walls.

Quatre was staring at them so hard he blundered straight into the table, which itself was projecting a 3-D map. The others rolled their eyes, then suddenly began to stare transfixed at the table. Quatre, confused, looked at the table, and then stared himself, for on the table, with a very weary expression on its face, was a hologram, of a girl.

Standing straight in deep blue cargos and a white turtleneck the girl was currently

tapping a clipboard with her pen and muttering. Strangely, she seemed a little familiar to Quatre. He frowned and shifted gently. In an instant she realized their presence and looked right up at them, searing them with her gaze. Quatre gulped, he got the feeling that this 'image' was just as alive as he was, maybe even more so.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded "What are you doing here?" The boys looked at one another; the girl sure had some presence for being only 15 cm tall.

"We're new crew members," replied Heero boldly, matching her eyes. He ignored the surprised glances.

"What?" asked the girl, stunned. "I didn't hear anything about new personnel on ship." A folder promptly replaced the clipboard in her hands and she hurriedly went through it, pieces of paper flying out behind her and vanishing into the thin air. It was at this point that Quatre realised where he had seen the girl before. She was the image of one of the Furies; the one in the tuxedo who had knocked him out…He winced at the memory. He wondered why he hadn't realised earlier but then, the ice blue hair was a bit misleading. She had by now stopped going through the folder and was regarding them uncertainly. "Are you sure you are new crew?" she asked tentatively.

"Perfectly," answered Heero, looking completely trustworthy as he did so.

"Fine," shrugged the girl, the folder disappearing. "Have you been entered into the computer?" Again the boys looked worried.

"No," said Heero slowly.

"All right," she said assertively, "well then I need to check you all in." the clipboard reappearing. "Name?" she asked looking directly at Heero. As he stepped forward and gave his name Quatre, try as he might, could not stop staring at the diminutive figure. Somehow, he found himself puzzling what her name was.

On the floor above Emma was still connected to the computer struggling to crack the lock on Wufei's laptop. She had been working on the numeric password for over 3 minutes.

'This guy must have some skills if it's taken Emma this long,' thought Tasha grudgingly. She scowled around the room. Lauren was sitting patiently while Louise was currently chewing the ear off her favourite teddy bear. Tasha leaned back against the wall and let out a long, irritated whistle. In that moment a bleeping began in the room. All three of them looked up, Emma as usual ignored it completely. Lauren got up and walked over to a particular patch of wall. She pressed a single spot firmly. The wall then slid away to reveal a huge computer screen, which the Furies used only if Emma was 'incapacitated'.

"E-mail," remarked Lauren quietly. She pressed open. As she read the message Tasha thought she detected a certain tightening of her features, a pursing of her lips.

She seemed quite casual however, when she lifted one hand and pressed a small red space to the side of the screen. Instantly a metallic voice said "System Override," and the slim silver thread connecting Emma to the mainframe fell off. She blinked a few times, and then she jumped up and whirled round on Lauren.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Emma spat angrily.

"I don't know if you have noticed Emma," said Lauren calmly "but we appear to have five new crew members," a hush descended. "Care to explain?" she added gently, gesturing at the screen. Emma read quickly, her face dropping with every second.

"Shit."

"Contain them Emma," advised Lauren, "quickly." Emma quickly got to work as Lauren and Louise walked out of the room. On the other hand, Tasha was fuming. By allowing the boys onboard, in Tasha' eyes, Emma had failed, and Tasha did not accept failure. She quietly stayed behind to wait for Emma, and, once the room was empty save her, Tasha neatly slipped a tiny chip into the manual screen. With a malicious smile at no-one in particular, Tasha left the room.

The boys were now standing in front of the door that, according to the hologram, led to the upper decks. As crew they had access to all the entry codes needed on the ship and Wufei was plugging it into the keypad, happy to be getting somewhere at last. He finished the last sequence and stepped back. Each of the group held their breath privately. The door slid open. There was a barely discernable sigh as they all trooped through.

Suddenly the door slammed back into place behind them, almost simultaneous with the door in front. An alarm shuddered thorough the entire ship. Duo cried

" Guys, I think they know we're here!!!!!!"

Vents appeared in the walls around them. A thick green smoke filtered out of them.

"Hold your breath!" ordered Heero.

It did not do them any good. Within a minute all five of the Gundam pilots were out cold on the floor.

It was exactly two hours later when they woke up in the cockpit. They found them selves sitting in a line backed against the wall, facing the Furies. Heero, the first to wake up, assessed the situation. All four of the girls were watching them intently, though the redhead was grinning idiotically. The blonde, as before, was in charge, while the other two were glaring at them with such hatred that Heero _almost _felt scared. The door was behind them, closed and locked. Though the Furies had left them untied, he had a feeling that it was because they believed it was not necessary. They were, to all appearances, trapped.

"You're trapped," said the blonde loudly, echoing his thoughts "so please don't bother getting up."

"What the hell was that stuff?" complained Duo, rubbing his neck. "Feels like I've been bench pressing an elephant."

"Just knock-out gas," replied the blonde "our own special blend. It seeps through the skin, so you really had no chance," glancing at the redhead, who smiled even more broadly.

"No matter," growled Wufei, "We can still take you…AARRGGGHHH!!!"

He hit the ground hard. Heero looked shocked at his friend then back to the Furies. The brunette was holding a small remote control in her left hand, and from the fact that the device was smoking probably had a lot to do with Wufei's attack. The blonde smiled at their at the their shocked faces.

"If you would please all put your hands to the back of your heads." The boys curiously touched the spot. One by one they all froze as they felt the harsh, cold sensation, of metal.

"What you feel is a little implant we have given you all. It is capable of delivering over a million volts directly into your brain. I hardly need to add," she said watching realization dawn on them, " that this would cause instant, and rather painful, death."

"Why?" Duo choked out. The girl fixed her dark eyes on him.

"Because it would seem that we are stuck with you all," she said matter of factly "due to a little mistake by our friend," glancing at the now flaming brunette "you are all part of our crew, and are now coming with us on our mission. However, considering your behaviour on our last meeting for our own safety we fitted you with the transmitters. Of course," she said pausing, watching their less-than-overjoyed faces "We could have simply tossed you out into space."

Each boy individually shuddered. The prospect of boiling, freezing and bursting into a bloody mess all at once did not appeal to any of them.

"Very well," said Heero standing up "We accept."

"Good," replied the girl, standing up also. She was exactly Heero's height. "You can go anywhere you like on board Oujiro and do whatever you please, only interfere with our plans," she said smiling viciously "and we will kill you."

" Fine," said Trowa, standing up "but it would be helpful if we were to know your names."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You have a point." Her eyes relaxed suddenly. She turned to face the girls saying as she did so "Furies, _names,"_ putting a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Emma," said the brunette, thoroughly annoyed about something.

"Louise," sang the redhead, her voice lilting.

"Tasha," said the tall one, watching their every move.

"And Lauren," completed the blonde, turning back round to face them. "Now if that is everything, we have some work to do, ay Emma?" glancing at her friend. Emma's face finally brightened, as if a cloud had been lifted. She promptly strode out of the room, accompanied by her now grinning partners. The deserted boys looked at one another and nodded. As one they followed the Furies.

They entered the cockpit just as Emma was downloading into the system. The boys waited for any acknowledgement of their presence. Louise gave them a cheery wave and apart from a couple of glances, they got none. There was a distinct air of anticipation.

"Erm, Lauren," asked Quatre quietly, sneaking over to her. She turned and smiled kindly at him, even if her eyes did look amused. "What is going on?" he asked, gesturing towards Emma in the middle.

"We're waiting for Emma to crack your friend's code," she answered, nodding towards Wufei.

" Then you will be waiting a very long time. My code is unbreakable!!" stated Wufei, striding confidently to the front.

"Wanna bet?" drawled Tasha, looking pityingly at Wufei, who visibly bristled at the insult.

"There is something else," started Quatre, "the hologram….." – he floundered.

"Ah yes, well that was Emma's computer self," stated Lauren knowledgeably.

"Computer self?" echoed Quatre.

"Mind explaining?" asked Heero, coming over.

"While Emma is connected to the computer with that wire," explained Lauren, pointing, "her mind is in the computer, _is _the computer. The hologram is merely a visual version of her computerized mind." She shrugged nonchalantly, oblivious of the 5 lost faces around her (yeah everyone's listening now!).

"But how can that be?" asked a staggered Trowa.

"Emma built the damn thing," came a voice behind them. It was Tasha. "How the hell do you expect us to understand it?" Louise, who had somehow emerged in the middle of the group, nodded in agreement.

"It's best if you don't think about it too much," she said patting the startled Duo's shoulder.

"Well then why can't we see the hologram now?" asked Wufei, who was curious in spite of himself.

"Because she needs all her reserves concentrated on the code," explained Lauren, watching Emma cautiously "she should be done right around now."

"She won't break it," claimed Wufei, "I designed it myself!!"

All of sudden coordinates appeared on the open manual screen, as well as lines of possible routes and a picture of a little red planet.

"Mars?" queried Lauren, "Exotic." Wufei was staring at the screen, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Tough break," commented Duo sympathetically, bringing his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He had somehow found a piece of gum and was chewing it as he did so. He happened to glance down at the white desk surrounding the still prone Emma, choked, and swallowed his gum. On reflex everyone looked at him, then at the table, and had much the same reaction. The hologram of Emma was there all right, but she looked quite different from before. Instead of her previous, decent outfit, the girl was now standing there in a tiny, blue and white striped bikini.

Quatre stuttered faintly "She, she wasn't wearing that before."

Lauren quickly recovered, looked around, and then cried "Emma, turn yourself off!"

The confused image looked down at herself, let out an unearthly shriek and promptly disappeared. Lauren then turned onto Tasha, furious, then some part of her noticed the boys behind her still with their eyes on stalks (they are boys after all). "If you would kindly put your eyes back in!!" she yelled. The boys all jumped, looked at each other and turned crimson, while Louise sat on the floor giggling at them. Lauren returned to her prey, who was returning her angry gaze with something akin to glee. "A virus, right Tasha?"

"Correct," replied Tasha, "Just as punishment for endangering the mission."

"Really," said Lauren lightly, "Well do you know how I'm going to punish you?"

"No." answered Tasha, slightly worried. Just then Emma leapt out of her chair, livid, and out for blood.

"I'm going to let her punish you," said Lauren cheerfully. With that Emma pounced on Tasha and an all-out brawl developed in front of the others. "Louise," said Lauren. Louise looked up at her expectantly. "Wait until one of them starts losing consciousness then come and find us. Care for a tour of the ship?" she asked brightly and strolled out, clearly intending the boys to follow. One by one they shuffled out, each of them wondering just what the hell they had got themselves in for.

Did you like? Well did you? If you did tell me!!! Review please!!!


	7. Setting Out

Hello again! Sorry it took a little while to update, school's started again groan. I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers who have made me sooooo extra happy!!! 

**Cyborg Tora**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far and I agree, it is high time that someone kicked the G-boys asses. And the Furies are more than happy to do so. As for pairings, wait and see…..

**Aquarius**: Sorry you do not like the implants, but honestly, I could not think of any other way to keep the boys in order. That's some kind of compliment right?

**Hyperactive frogchild**: I thank you my devoted fan. By the way, Louise is so permanently high that yes she cannot feel pain but I'm afraid the boys are not pets and I'm not even commenting on this leash idea….

**Fallen angel**: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like, but don't worry bout Quatre he is tougher than you think! (shut up, damn spoilers!!!)

Disclaimer: The G-boys are not mine. Full stop. Sob

Chapter 6: Setting out 

****

Lauren had just about finished showing the boys round the parts of Oujirou that the girls used, having explained to them that showing them the entire ship would take the whole journey. They were just leaving the engine room when Louise came bounding up to them.

"There you are," said Lauren, "and the others?" she added, curious at Louise's beaming smile. Louise just chuckled and turned round; everyone else peered over her shoulders. The two girls turned into the corridor, each with significantly more bruises than when the boys had last seen them. The hostility it seemed had not diminished however. "Ah," said Lauren, grinning, "Who won?"

"I did!!" cried Tasha and Emma, then the pair realising what they had said, returned to scowling at one another.

"They both got each other in a choke-hold," explained Louise, pulling a face.

Lauren raised her eyes to the ceiling in a _why am I not surprised _look and then swivelled round to face the boys. "Well," she said reflectively, "what are we going to do with you?"

An indignant Heero was about to reply when Emma suddenly burst into life. "They'll do chores!!" she cried jumping in front of the group. "They will do chores for my ship!" Her eyes gleamed just a little too brightly and the left one distinctly had a little 'tick' to it. The boys were a little freaked out.

"All right Emma," said Lauren smoothly "What do you want them –" hastily amending when she saw Emma's face "-us, to do?"

"Follow me," whispered Emma who then ran down the corridor so fast, there was a breeze. As the others followed, albeit grudgingly, Heero quietly asked Lauren "Since when do we do chores?" Lauren replied solemnly "It's best not to argue when she gets like this." and promptly walked off down the corridor.

A few minutes later everyone was back in the cockpit, silently watching Emma, who was dashing around the room, reading monitors and screens, which had appeared seemingly of their own accord in the walls. Tasha, ever impatient, opened her mouth to speak when Lauren whispered in her ear "Be gentle," Tasha gave her a look and hollered "Emma what the hell are we doing here?!?!?" Emma stopped dead and looked directly at Tasha. Lauren sighed to herself "Way to be gentle,"

Emma started to slowly march towards Tasha, smiling, always smiling. Just as slowly everyone else began to creep away until Tasha was left staring Emma down, with perhaps rather less confidence than before.

"I think, " said Emma, her blue eyes flashing painfully bright "that you," leaning in so Tasha backed up against the wall " can deal with," Tasha was white now and biting her lip, Emma deliberately paused "our course to Mars,"

Tasha gaped for a moment and cried "What?" Everyone else unconsciously breathed out again. Emma walked off, smirking, then stopped and turned back again. " You know what places we have to avoid, don't you?" she said, addressing Wufei. Wufei stuck out his chin and answered "Yes but –"

"Fine," replied Emma, swiftly cutting him off, "Tasha you're working with him." The ship then rang with the twin yells of "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can't be serious,"

"He's not to be trusted,"

"I won't tell you anything,"

SLAP! Both Tasha and Wufei now had bright red handprints on their right cheeks.

"You will work together," said Emma steadily, meeting their glares "because I said so. I don't expect you to enjoy it but make no mistake it will happen."

Tasha clenched her fists, gave Emma a look that clearly said _you are so going to pay for this _then grabbed Wufei and tugged him out of the room mumbling something along the lines of "The manual control room is this way," ignoring Wufei's angry shouts.

"Now," said Emma turning her back on the rather stunning exit "We need someone to check on supplies. Louise?" the redhead looked up from where she had been sitting on the desk "I want you to go with," her eyes scanned the room "him," she finished pointing at Duo. Louise smiled blissfully and leapt over to Duo where she enveloped him in a huge bear-hug. Duo had first gone white, then red as Louise hugged him, then curiously, he began to go blue. Lauren said levelly " Louise what have I said to you?" Louise's eyes started to spin as a multitude of warnings filled her mind. There was a loud 'clunk' as Louise hit the floor at Duo's feet. "Humans are not squeaky toys," said Lauren gently, bending over her with her hand raised. Duo let out a single gasp as air filled his lungs again.

Rolling her eyes Emma then looked at Trowa. "Do you know anything about engines?" she asked seriously. A little put out, Trowa nodded slowly. "Then you can sort out the engines, you know where it is," finished Emma. "Fun," commented Trowa dryly as he wandered from the room, closely followed by a giggling Louise and a slightly nervous Duo.

" I suppose that means I'm taking care of the attack?" cut in Lauren. Both Quatre and Heero, the only remaining pilots at this point, looked at her and then at each other. "Sure," shrugged Emma, "he can help you," she added, gesturing at Heero (he was the closest one to Lauren). Lauren raised her eyebrows for a minute then walked smartly out of the room. Heero was not at all pleased at the prospect of helping the Furies, but knowing better than to antagonize his captors, followed her out.

This left Quatre and Emma still standing in the cockpit. Quatre swiftly turned away from Emma so she would not see the blush covering his face and neck. He wasn't quite ready to admit to himself why he was blushing, after all he barely knew her, and she had knocked him out none too gently before, but somehow he was not complaining about the fact that he was now alone with this particular Fury. Quatre swallowed his pride and sneaked a glance at her.

"What are you looking at?" was his reward. Quatre's self-confidence dropped several points. 'Is she always this friendly or does she just not like me' he thought anxiously. A glutton for punishment, he decided to try one more time. "Are we working together?" he asked, unable to keep a hint of hope out of his voice.

"No," said Emma disinterestedly. "You are going to be our cook." She declared, her arms folded. Not that Quatre wanted to argue with her, but he could tell that it would have been a lost argument.

Please review!!!


End file.
